Tara Thornton
Tara Mae Thornton has been Sookie Stackhouse's best friend since they were children. Tara is the daughter of Lettie Mae Daniels (née Thornton), the cousin of Lafayette Reynolds and the Progeny of Pam. Tara is a strong-willed and sometimes defiant person . She was made a vampire after she took a bullet for Sookie. Human Years Childhood Years In the beginning of the television show, Tara lives with her mother Lettie Mae, who is described as an alcoholic turned fundamentalist who brings nothing but misery to Tara's life. As a child Tara would run to Sookie's house to get away from her mother's beatings (something Tara has endured her entire life). It is because of this and the fact that Tara accepted Sookie for who she was without dismissing what she was (a telepath) that the two became best friends. Despite enduring years of abuse, neglect, and disappointment from her mother, Tara still cares deeply about Lettie Mae's well-being, however, Tara is a very angry and wounded individual.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tara_Thornton Adult Years Tara had tough adult years. She finally left her mom's abusive home only to be taken in by a "Maenad", a creature that controlled Tara and her entire life. During this this time however, she worked at Merlotte's Bar and Grill, and having finished a tryst with Sam Merlotte, she met a man named "Eggs", or Benedict Tally. Eggs was killed however, and Tara took a long time to get over it. She moved to New Orleans and became a cage fighter. She was tough and would win many of her matches. During this time, she met Naomi. Learning she was bi-sexual, she began a new life with Naomi, and even changed her name to Toni. However; the past caught back up with her once again. She eventually lost Toni when the truth came out. Tara was also involved with witches (in Season 4 of True Blood). She sided with Marnie, the main antagonist of the season, and the main witch. During this time, Tara discovered she could aide and even had some power when it came to witchcraft. Once Marnie was destroyed, after having to save her cousin Lafayette, she returned to Sookie's home. There, a werewolf attacked Sookie. Wielding a shotgun, Tara took the blast for Sookie; blowing off a portion of her head. (Episode: "And When I Die") A newly made vampire Pam arrives at Sookie's looking for Eric, but instead finds the blood bath on Sookie's floor. Lafayette asks Pam to turn Tara, and hesitantly (and after getting persuasion and making a deal from Sookie) does so. The next night Tara is turned into a vampire. At first Pam wants nothing to do with her, as she never wanted children, nor to be a maker. But sensing that her progeny is about to commit suicide, Pam stops her and brings her back to Fangtasia. She introduces her to Eric by saying "Congratulations, you are a Grandfather". Dealing with his own issues however, Eric must release Pam. Pam knows that the blood line is strong within Tara and now it is up to Pam to become the Maker she never wanted to be. (Episode: "We'll Meet Again") Image Gallery * See: "Gallery:Tara Thornton" References Category:Vampire Category:Character